Computeropolis: The Deep Web
Computeropolis: The Deep Web is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Gingo Animation. It will be the fourth main installment in the ''Computeropolis'' franchise, following 2010's Computeropolis 3. The film is scheduled to be released on July 31, 2018 by Universal Pictures. Premise The film centers on Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis, and the rest of the Desktop Component League, as they take a journey to the bootleg world known as the Deep Web, led by Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario. During their adventure, Peri and the rest of the gang encounter toy and nursery rhyme channels for children, learning videos, surprise egg videos, Finger Family videos, Learn Colors videos, bootlegs, memes, and characters, such as Hiro Hamada and the Vocaloids. However, when they soon discover Rulio is responsible for making these bootlegs and plans to take over Computeropolis and transform it into his new empire, they must stop him before it's too late. Voice cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Dan Fogler as Travis *Dan Middleton as Rulio *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Will Forte as Smokey the Icon *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *Zach King *Felicia Day *Elizabeth Banks *Danny Glover *Keegan-Michael Key *Harland Williams The film will also feature appearances of Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6, the apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot film series although it will feature a different tribe of altered apes alongside the Donkeys from War for the Planet of the Apes, and the rest of the Vocaloids including: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito, and Meiko; all of which are reprising their roles from previous films, while the Vocaloids will be voiced by new actors and actresses. Bibu from Pink Sword of the Bibu, the Paint Boy from Paint, Jenkins and Lou from Jinxy Jenkins & Lucky Lou, the Homeless Girl from Can I Stay?, Rubi from The Hands, and popular YouTube personalities PewDiePie and Markiplier will make cameo appearances in the film as well. Production In 2008, Gingo Animation CEO Geo G. has stated that there is likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. However, in March 2010, Computeropolis 3 director Mike Moon said, "It's too early to tell. There hasn't been a lot of discussion about that." In June 2010, Audel LaRoque spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Everyone's waiting for more, but we don't have any ideas yet. If we do, then we can make a Computeropolis 4. There isn't anything to say." On September 12, 2011, it was reported that Jesse McCartney wants to return to reprise his role as Peri Dazz in a fourth Computeropolis film if Gingo ever decided to produce one. In June 2012, Universal Studios denied rumors that a Computeropolis 4 was in production with a 2014 release date, saying, "nothing is official." On July 2, 2013, after years of rumors and speculation, Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, officially announced that Gingo had begun pre-production on Computeropolis 4. Audel LaRoque will return to direct, while he is writing the screenplay by himself. LaRoque and Michael Wildshill wrote a film treatment based on a discussion among themselves and Ash Brannon. LaRoque has stated that Gingo decided to produce the sequel because of their "pure passion" for the series. LaRoque said Computeropolis 4 will feature internet meme and infamous bootleg references. According to a report by Deadline published in August 2013, David Spade was in negotiations to reprise his role of Nicky Kickzoo. In September 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Jesse McCartney would reprise the role of Peri in the fourth film. In January 2014, Universal announced that the fourth film would be released on July 19, 2017, with McCartney and Spade reprising their roles as Peri and Nicky, respectively. In November 2015, LaRoque revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the fourth film. In April 2016 at the CinemaCon, LaRoque said that the film would focus on Peri and his friends going to the deep web, also known as the "bootleg world." It was also announced that Dan Middleton, an English YouTube personality and professional gamer known as DanTDM, had joined the cast to voice a new character in the fourth film, while Sarah Silverman and Dan Fogler will return to voice Vinna Binz and Travis. In June 2016, the film's official title was announced as Computeropolis: Deep of the Web. The following month, it was confirmed that Mary Parent was brought in to produce the film. By November 2016, the film was retitled as Computeropolis: The Deep Web. In February 2017, Universal and Gingo announced that Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover and Keegan-Michael Key were cast as new characters in the film. In July 2017, new details were announced; it was confirmed that Middleton's character's name was revealed to be Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario, and that Adam Stephenson Miller was added as co-producer. It was also announced that Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film Big Hero 6 would appear with his respective actor Ryan Potter, along with the apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot films and the rest of the Vocaloids. All of the characters in this film will be created in CGI key-frame animation, while all of the ape characters will be created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes. In addition, Gingo also announced that some new original apes will be made for the film. However, this film will not feature the appearances of the main ape characters in the Planet of the Apes reboot films (mainly Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Luca, Bad Ape, etc.) but a completely different tribe of apes separated from Caesar's ape colony. Music In August 2016, it was confirmed that John Debney and Heitor Pereira would return to compose the score. On June 2, 2017, Debney and Pereira confirmed that they had started working with the film's score. Release Computeropolis: The Deep Web is scheduled to be released July 31, 2018, by Universal Pictures in 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. It was originally scheduled for release on July 19, 2017, but the release date was later assigned to Gabriel Garza 3. The release was then postponed multiple times; the first delay was to March 30, 2018, then to April 13, 2018 before it was shifted to July 27, 2018, but then was moved once again a week later to July 31, 2018, to avoid competition with Warner Animation Group's Teen Titans Go! Into the Movies. Marketing The first teaser trailer of Computeropolis: The Deep Web is scheduled for release in early December 2017 and will be shown alongside Niz Chicoloco. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Computeropolis Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Crossovers Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Sequel films